Mass Effect: Avenging
by Asgardian Dovahkiin
Summary: The galaxy has lost its champion, and the Reapers are ever so closer to the Milky Way. A group of individuals come together to protect the worlds from the ever growing threats of the evil Reapers!
1. Prologue

_Humanity has always been curious, looking up to the stars for answers. We left our cradle world and went on to the stars; the first years were tough, full of conflict when we discovered the other species. But in the years that followed we have taken our place in the galaxy._

_The year is 2184, and history has been written. The Citadel, the capital of the galaxy was attacked by the Reaper known as Sovereign the year before but thanks to one legendary soldier and his team we were able to defeat it, they bought us enough time to bring the technological juggernaut down. That hero is now regrettably killed in action; he went down with his ship in an unprecedented attack. We have moved on…but we haven't forgotten of him and his message. _

_The Reapers are coming and we are not ready, not yet. But we are preparing in any way we can with the aid of those who have taken Commander Shepard's message seriously. This is Admiral Steven Hackett of the Systems Alliance signing out…_

* * *

_**MASS EFFECT: AVENGING **_

* * *

**Shanxi, Near The Shanxi-Theta Relay  
**

"Look at all this rubble. First Contact War marks?" A turian soldier asked his human partner as they walked through the corridors of abandoned Alliance base in the north pole of the planet.

"Yeah, you guys gave us quite a beating back then." The human researcher responded.

"You bet your ass we did, but that's all in the pass." The turian soldier said as he looked around the frozen walls of the base. "Why are we here again?"

"Alliance wants equipment from the war, they said that a special asset was left here. According to their records there was heavy ground fighting here, in this base." The human researcher answered. "Turian ground forces invaded the base and basically outnumbered the Alliance soldiers here."

"I bet your people fought like true warriors." The turian said.

"I hope so." The researcher responded. "Stasis room? There were stasis rooms back then?" The turian shrugged, not knowing that there were stasis technology back then.

They entered the room, it was more frozen than the other areas of the room. "Heavy fighting here." The turian soldier analyzed. "Looks like one of the stasis gas tubes was shot, and the gases froze everyone in here."

"Why would the Alliance Command give me directions to this place? Its all old and frozen." The researcher said as he looked around the cold, derelict stasis room. He then looked at one of the pods. "Vyron, come over here look."

"What is it?" The turian asked.

"There's someone inside this pod." The researches responded. "Open it up." The turian soldier then ripped the pod's door off its hinges, it had been frozen shut. "Look at his uniform. Its Alliance but...way different."

"Look at the shoulder pieces, he was a captain." The turian noted.

"A captain..." The researcher repeated. "I think I know why command wanted us to come here."

"Why?" The turian asked.

"I'll tell you once we get back to the fleet, help me get him off here." The researcher responded.

* * *

**Terra Nova, Asgard System**

"The excavation team has reported in, sir." A military man said to her commanding officer via omni-tool. "They have uncovered something; they think it's Prothean in origin."

"Find out what you can, we need any resource we can get. Last time we discovered a Prothean artifact it boosted our tech two hundred years forward, Major Blake. Hackett out." The admiral said as he exited communication.

The major then walked out of the officer tent and went towards the excavation site. Much like the discovery on Eden Prime a year ago, this relic could give them vital information about both the Prothean culture and the Reapers. "Anything doc?" The major asked the lead scientist.

"Something is out of place with these relics; they don't look Prothean or Reaper in origin." The scientist answered. "It's emitting radiation, but the scanners say that it's harmless to us anyway."

"Are you sure Doctor Banner?" Major Blake asked.

"I'm sure sir, but we found something else." Dr. Banner said as he led the major towards an underground entrance. "We have sent drones inside, it looks like a temple of some kind."

"A temple? Are you sure it isn't Prothean?" Maj. Blake asked once again, doubting the science team's scanners and opinion.

"Yes sir, I am sure." Dr. Banner reassured the military man.

"Then we need someone to go in." Maj. Blake said as he looked at the dark entrance. "I'm going in."

"But Major…" Dr. Banner said trying to prevent the officer from hurting himself.

"Don't worry, Banner, I'm already in my gear anyways." Maj. Blake said as he jumped inside the hole. As he fell, he activated his biotics and slowly descended into the ground. "Hm…"

He then activated his flashlight; the temple was big, easily bigger than the bridge he shared with his Rear Admiral. Blake walked towards a nearby wall to look at the writing…"What the?" The tall military man asked himself. He focused his blue eyes unto the writing…"These writings look like runes." He said to himself.

Blake then felt something calling to him from the end of the hall. He looked at the area and pointed his flashlight towards the direction of the sound. There was something resting on top of a pedestal, surrounded by statues of humanoid beings. These beings didn't look like the Prothean statues on Ilos, they looked more human.

The artifact resting on top of the pedestal appearance resembled that of a hammer. "What is this thing, a Prothean hammer?" Blake asked to himself. He then heard a dozen voices as he looked at the hammer-thing; they were coming from the artifact.

"Nothing ventured…nothing gained." He said to himself and then grasped the artifact.

Dr. Banner had told the other scientists to call the Marines to get the Major out of the underground temple. He might've broken his leg or something and fallen unconscious. Then from the hole, a bright light came out temporarily blinding the Marines and the science personnel.

As the good doctor looked out, with a blurry vision, he saw a tall man flying out of the hole. He looked tall in stature, and a bright red cape flapped on his back. He flew away, into the skies.

"What the hell was that?" One of the marines asked as he rubbed his sore eyes.

"I…I don't know." Dr. Banner responded.

* * *

**The Citadel**

"No…no, this is wrong." A man said as he threw several pieces of paper into the ground. "This isn't right."

"Sir, the Council is worries about your condition." A VI sphere said as it floated around the man as he placed his hands on his pale face.

"Tell them that I'm busy and still resting from my injuries." The man said as he grabbed another piece of paper and started to write. "Tell them that Stark Enterprises can't give C-Sec the next order of experimental M-9 Avengers yet."

"But Mr. Stark, they will pull out and asked the Elkoss Combine company to continue developing it." The VI informed.

"I will finish the blue-prints for the M-9; I just have to finish this new project." Stark said.

"What is it, sir?" The VI asked.

"Jarvis, since the incident in Omega, I've been thinking…my weapons are being used as tools of terrorism. Not for freedom. And that's why I'm developing this, the Mark II Armored Enhance System, or the Iron Man Armor for short." Stark revealed. "It makes all other defensive systems obsolete."


	2. Chapter One: Man Out Of Time

**Chapter One – Man Out Of Time**

* * *

**Arcturus Station, Sol System**

Arcturus Station, the heart of the Systems Alliance, it is the biggest mechanical achievement of mankind. It was unmatched in wonder and might until the astonishing Citadel was discovered by humans following the conclusion of the First Contact War. The station houses the Parliament, humanity's sitting civil government, and the System Alliance Military's First and Fifth Fleets.

Through the halls of the medical bay, several Alliance medics rush an unconscious man, who looks to have been in intense combat, to the infirmary. There the medics meet Dr. Reed Richards, a genius in genetics, biotics, and among several other things of great magnitude.

"Place the subject on the operation table." Richards ordered the doctors. They placed the man on the table, trying not to damage any tissue samples. "Fantastic…look at him."

Richards turned to look at his fellow colleague and scientist, Dr. Victor van Damme. "Quite interesting indeed, Richards. Like the reports from Shanxi stated, this man is straight out of the 40's."

Victor was correct; the man lying on the medical table wore primitive armor, metallic plates protecting his shoulders, elbows and knees, probably made out of old steel. A broken blue helmet that covered his head and upper face exposing the nose and mouth and to top it off, a white 'A' had been painted on the helmet's forehead. His uniform was old as well; an armored scaly armor rested on top of pads of leather protected his torso while a bright white star had been painted on the center of his chest.

The man's lower abdomen was protected by a different kind of armor compared to his chest; it was not scaly but smooth to the touch and hard enough to stop bullets from injuring the wearer. And it was painted into several red and white bars. His belt was interesting too; he sported several pouches for ballistic ammunition and a one for a canteen of water, frozen probably.

Van Damme proceeded to retrieve blood sample from the subject and study them. "Wonder why the Alliance higher-ups didn't want us to ask questions about this guy." Victor said, wondering what the big deal with this frozen man was.

"Just look at his gear Victor, why would an old soldier from Earth be doing in Shanxi?" Richards responded with a question while examining the man's broken helm.

"Reed look at this." Victor said to his friend, Reed walked to see what his colleague had discovered. "His blood sample…it's amazing."

The blood had been modified, his red blood cells functioned perfectly and were not frozen and his white bloods cells had been bulked up to the edge of human possibilities. There was also several strange codes on his DNA, it had been enhanced as well. "This man…he's some kind of super-soldier." Richards said as he saw his perfected DNA.

As soon as he said it, the once frozen man woke up, coughing water out of his throat in the process. "My God!" Victor said as he saw the 'dead' man sit on the medical table. The man then turned to look at them, his blue eyes showing confusion and later fury. The man jumped out of the table and grabbed the two doctors by the neck. "Where am I?!" The man asked.

"Y..you…" Richards tried to say.

"I bet this is some HYDRA underground base, well guess again mister, you can't take me alive." The man said, dropping both of them to the floor. Then he rush out of the room and into the hallways of the station. He looked around, searching for an exit.

He ran towards what he believed to be an escape route, as he turned the next corner he was met with two guards. "Hey!" One of the guards yelled at him, the man quickly turned around and ran towards the other side noticing that they were both armed.

As he ran he noticed more guards attempting to slow him down ahead, he knew he might as well charge through them and make his escape. When the armed men tried to stop him, the super-soldier rammed them as if they were nothing more than ragdolls, five armored ragdolls.

When he saw am electronic sign stating lounge, he went towards it knowing that a lounge would lead him to the entrance of the complex he was in. Once he passed it, he saw several uniformed men and women looking at him questionably. The once frozen man was extremely confused; none of them wore German uniforms or HYDRA operative harnesses.

He walked towards the gigantic window in front of him. Stars, that's the only thing he saw out of the window. He was in space, far away from home and the war. He was in awe…

"Captain, are you all right?" A man asked him. The super-soldier turned to look at the person who acknowledges him by rank. "Captain Steven Rogers of the United States Army, are you okay?"

"I…I…what happened, where am I?" Rogers asked the man.

"My name is Admiral David Anderson of the Systems Alliance and you are currently in Arcturus Station orbiting Neptune." The admiral answered. "Welcome back."

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

"A lot has changed after the Second World War captain; many things are not the same. In fact, the year is 2184 and humanity has expanded beyond Earth." Admiral Anderson explained as he escorted Steve towards the medical bay again.

"2184? Beyond Earth? I've been asleep for more than two hundred years?" Steve asked, still trying to adjust to the cultural shock.

"I am afraid so Captain, but you made the difference back then. The war was won by the Allies and Europe was freed from Hitler's grasps." Anderson said, trying in comforting the shocked Rogers.

"That's good to know." Steve said, alleviated that the war was won even without him. "All of this, it's hard to swallow."

"This is just the beginning captain; we are not the only ones out there. Humanity has joined the galactic community." Anderson revealed to him.

"Galactic community? As in…aliens?" Steve asked as they arrived in the infirmary once again.

"Yes, don't worry most of them are friendlies." Anderson answered. "I see that you have met Doctor Richards and Doctor van Damme?"

"Yes, I have and I apologize if I injured you." Steve said with sincere sorry.

"It's fine, your actions are understandable since you just woke up from a two-hundred year nap." Richards said as he rubbed his neck, still feeling Steve's iron grip on his throat.

"Admiral, when I was doing blood samples on Captain Rogers here, I found several un-identified modifications to his blood, nerves and DNA." Victor informed the admiral.

"Modifications?" Anderson asked.

"That's the Super-Soldier Serum; I was to become the first of many super-soldiers capable of ending the war and bringing top Nazi leaders to justice. But I'm the only one with it." Steve revealed.

Richards then raised his hand and an orange hologram covered his arm. Steve was surprise by this sudden action. "Don't be alarmed, this is my omni-tool, it allows me to do almost anything. Like…scanning your muscle tissue." Richards told the Rogers.

"Everyone has one of those?" Steve asked.

"Yes." Victor responded, clearly amused by Steve's backwards mentality.

"Scanning done. According to my omni-tool, Rogers here has superior muscle tissues, comparable to those of a krogan, except in human form. Admiral Anderson, this man is capable of lifting a car no problem." Richards informed the admiral.

"Amazing, son you are indeed a super-soldier." Anderson said as he looked at Steve in awe. "We could use men like you, interested in fighting for the good guys again Rogers?"

"Just one thing…I want to go to Earth." Steve said, wanting to visit the small blue planet.

"Sure, on the way you can tell me how you ended up frozen anyway." Anderson said as the both of them walked towards the docking bay.


	3. Chapter Two: Mythical

**Chapter Two – Mythical**

* * *

**Tyr, Asgard System**

_How long has it been? How long have I waited, trapped inside my war-tool? How many cycles since the last purge? This world looks untouched by the Ragnarok Beasts, but what I only see is emptiness. Have we failed, am I the last? _

A tall, heavily armored man walks through the green hills aimlessly, looking at the horizon searching for any traces of life. His attire was both extremely advanced and quite medieval at the same time, his chest armor was adorned with ancient symbols and two circular plates held his long scarlet red cape from falling. The circular plates were, like his chest armor, adorned with what looked like planets. His arms were unprotected, showing his muscular arms and his hands were protected with metallic gauntlets that looked rather ancient in appearance.

His boots were quite big, from his toes all the way to his knees; the boots defended his form from any sort of attack while still looking ceremonial. But what was the most unusual was his helmet, its design medieval and turian in aesthetics, with symbols engraved on the nose guard and with metallic wings covering the sides of his head.

The unearthly man's visage was impacting as well, his azure eyes rested on pools of deep black; his firm face was as serious as it was calm. His golden hair flew against the wind like the red cape below it, the aura of this man just yelled of omnipotence and nobility. Adjectives that described gods and beings of myth, people that had transcended the mortal coil that held all of the other known races in the galaxy, and this man just looked the part.

"By the All-Father above, I have discovered living beings." The unearthly man spoke to himself as he cleared the hill and spotted an Alliance Camp on the valley below. He then swung his war-tool and flew towards the camp.

* * *

**Alliance Camp Gamma, Tyr**

"You've got to be kidding me, what do you mean that Banner made a discovery in Terra Nova?! We've already explored that planet and we've found no Prothean ruins in it!" A quite furious scientist yelled as he walked around in circles. A military man was looking at his omni-tool, reading the reports sent from Terra Nova.

"Can you calm down, Octavius? I already have enough trouble with Hackett down my throat about the Gamma Experiments." The uniformed man said.

"And not even that, Richards and that good for nothing van Damme revived the man in the ice! A man from two centuries ago! And I? Nothing!" Octavious kept screaming, angry that he hasn't made the discovery of his life-time.

"Just keep working on your multiple tentacle arm things Octavious, I'm not the complaint department." The military said dismissively.

"Whatever, Admiral Ross." Octavious responded sourly as he left the officer's office.

The old admiral walked towards the nearby window and looked at the workers excavating the site. Admiral Hackett had convinced the Parliament to conduct several digs across the colonies in order to find Prothean relics that could help for the oncoming Reaper Invasion that the late Commander Shepard had prophesized. "While the rest of the admirals are out there doing something, I'm stuck here babysitting these eggheads…" Ross said as he sighed. "While my daughter is on Terra Nova with that nerd Banner, at least he found something."

Then an Alliance soldier came into the office, looking for the admiral. "Sir! There's….someone outside!" The soldier informed.

"Alien?" The admiral asked.

"No sir, he looks human but…" The soldier tried to come up with the best description he could tell the admiral. "You better look at him, sir."

Ross then walked out of his office with the soldier accompanying him towards the dig site. Once he got there, he saw a very tall and armored man holding an Alliance marine by the collar.

"Thou should tell me, where art thy doing to my people's relics?!" The man yelled at the marine who was starting to panic. The other soldiers had their weapons ready, aiming at the unearthly man.

"You there, put that marine down!" Admiral Ross ordered the taller man, the godly man looking at him with inhuman eyes. The admiral was quite intimidated by this individual but he tried not to show it. "You are trespassing Alliance territory, identify yourself."

"Hahahahaha!" The man laughed as he let the marine fall on the ground. "Mortals claiming the land of gods? Funny. I am Thor Odinson, Crown Prince of the Aesir Empire!" The man revealed. "I am the God of Thunder!"

"What?" One of the marine asked.

"A god?" Another added.

"Preposterous, the Norse Gods are nothing but a myth. Whoever you are, you are a menace. Open fire!" The admiral ordered, and a second later the marines fired at the man with their M-8 Avenger rifles. The strikes didn't affect the man-god, he just stood there smiling.

"Is this what passes as attacks these days?" Thor asked the admiral. "Children playing with fire."

He raised his mighty arm and as if he had some kind of mental control, twisted all of the rifles without touching them. "God Almighty…" One of the marines said, astounded with the immensely powerful biotics this man-god must be using.

"Thor." Thor said, correcting the marine's statement. "I command thee to suspend all the robbery of my kind's treasures or I shall be forced to strike thee down with Mjolnir."

"Your kind? Then these relics are not Prothean?" Octavious asked the man-god as he appeared in the scene.

"The Protheans? Wonderful allies of the empire, their loss is forever remembered but their technology is but primitive compared to ours. Cease thy dig." Thor said as he swung his war-tool and flew towards the skies.

"Sir was that…" A marine said.

"I do not know what the hell we just saw…I think I'll be reporting this to Anderson and Hackett…and maybe Councilor Udina." Ross responded as he walked back to his office.

* * *

**Outer Space**

_Humans. They have evolved as we expected they would, the Prothean scientists were indeed correct. The same thing could be said for the turians, salarians, krogan, and asari, they evolved to be ready for this cycle. _

_But they must be ready for what's to come, even the mightiest have fallen…to the Reapers. I must go towards the planet closest to the dimensional rift if I am ever going to be able to be with my kind once more. _

And so did the god-like being flown across the system and rode the nearest mass relay deeper into Alliance territory. Right into its heart…

* * *

**New York City, Earth**

The transport ship entered Earth's atmosphere, landing in the John F. Kennedy Space and Airport. The shuttle landed next to an Alliance Airplane, massive in height and length. When Steve Rogers stepped out of the shuttle he was taken aback by the advancement of human technology and culture. "Everything…everything has changed. Hold on…." He said as he looked at a nearby flag, it had the Systems Alliance crest sewed on it. "Where's Old Glory?"

"I guess this was going to happen sooner or later, Captain, the United States is no more." Admiral Anderson answered; he saw how Steve's expression changed into sadness. "I understand how you must be feeling right now, but the United States' ideals still lives on through the United North American States and that way through the Alliance itself."

"The United North American States? What happened to the Union?" Steve asked as they both headed into the terminal with two Alliance N7s bodyguards escorting them.

"Around 2096, the United States, Mexico and Canada banded together to form a more perfect union and thus establishing the United North American States. Late in that year, an extremist group called 'Freedom First' that had its headquarters here in New York City attacked Liberty Island…Lady Liberty was destroyed in the attack." Anderson explained, feeling some sadness of the thought that people will never see the beauty of the Statue of Liberty anymore.

"The symbol of freedom and liberty toppled…Admiral; this is not the nation I was born in." Steve responded, feeling extremely out of place in this brave new world.

"I understand, after all you were the symbol of freedom yourself, right Captain America?" Anderson asked the old soldier.

"Captain America died in the closing days of World War II and can never be back…when the American Dream is no more." Steve said, his words saying how his state of mind was. Sorrow.

"No wait just a moment there Captain." Anderson stopped walking and turned to look at Rogers. "When I went to school, when the teacher taught us about the Second World War, she taught us about you…Captain America. You were the living example of liberty, equality and the representative of an entire generation. One of the finest generations of men who gave their lives for the freedoms that my generation and the ones that come after it take for granted today."

Steve listened to the older man speak his words, wisdom spoke through it. Ironic since Steve was centuries older than the admiral.

"To see you know, here, in front of me just says that the American Dream still lives, not only though the ideals passed down from the late Union but within you, Captain, you are the living legend in flesh. There have been few men and women who can lead by such ideals, and one of them is you." Anderson said. "And Humanity has lost far too many, and one especially recently. That's why the Parliament and Admiral Hackett has authorized me to make you…and Alliance officer."

"Welcome to the Alliance, Captain Rogers." Anderson congratulated the old soldier, giving him a set of dog tags with his name engraved on them and the symbol of the Systems Alliance next to it.

"Thank you sir, it's an honor." Steve responded as he was given the dog tags.

"Come, we are going to give your uniform." Anderson said as he began to walk towards the exit.

"Does it come with a shield?" Steve asked.

* * *

**Luna, Earth's Orbit**

_The human cradle world, still intact. I'm glad that the Ragnarok Beasts or rather Reapers did not destroy this planet and sucked its resources dry. The Bridge is still there…but inactive, is it possible that the Reapers annihilated my race's new home as they did destroy our empire of glory? I must seek the entryway on the human cradle world, Midgard. _

The lone Aesir flew towards the blue world known as Earth to locate a way to return to his kingdom. This could be the beginning of something…marvelous.


End file.
